Wiggle Opera
Wiggle Opera is the 9th episode of TV Series 1. Synopsis Jeff listens to opera music and sleeps. When he wakes up, he transforms into an opera star. Songs # Dorothy the Dinosaur # Wake Up Jeff! # O Epoe Tooki Tooki Plot Song 1: ''' Dorothy the Dinosaur (from Wiggle Time! (1998 video)) Kindergarten Text Types Kids playing at the playground. Wigglehouse Jeff bought a music track of the Opera and The Jungle. What happened was is that while Anthony was listening to music, he spoke very loud and Jeff said that there is no need to shout and Anthony took the headphones off and Jeff showed him music tracks that he brought from the music shop. So Anthony gave the headphones to Jeff and he started to listen to the opera. It has been days and days that he has been listening to that CD and the Wiggles and their friends tried to wake him up while doing their talents but he had the headphones on, so they took it off and did the wake up Jeff. Then when Jeff woke up, he started to sing like a opera lady. The Wiggles think that they have to do something, so Greg thought of making him fall asleep again so he will get back to normal. He went back to sleep and Anthony turned the CD to the jungle but it wasn't playing but when he woke up again, he sounded normal again but then when he went back to sleep and then woke up again, he started to think he is a animal. They say that monkeys are friendly but lions aren't and Greg, Murray, and Anthony ran away when Jeff is chasing them like a lion. Star Transition '''Song 2: Wake Up Jeff! (new video, from the album Wake Up Jeff!) Snail Transition Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Sports Day Henry the Octopus hosts a sports day with the gang. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Painting Wags paints a picture, and Captain Feathersword gets inspired to paint one too! Song 3: O Epoe Tooki Tooki (new video, new audio recording) Flower Transition Wiggly Chase Scene Jeff's keyboard Chase Trivia * Jeff plays the Takamine acoustic guitar on the song, "O Epoe Tooki Tooki". * The music videos, "Wake Up Jeff" and "O Epoe Tooki Tooki" cannot be found on any of the video's releases and were filmed just for the series. * This episode was featured on the Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration! & Barney: Ready, Set, Play! DVD. * This is the first time we see O Epoe Tooki Tooki in a music video. They would later perform this song in 2013 for their latest seriesat the time, Ready Steady Wiggle! Wiggly Trivia *Will Jeff ever wake up? *How will the Wiggles wake him? *What will happen when he does? Alternate names * Jeff the Lion; Wags' Masterpiece (Sprout name) Wiggly Opera Gallery See here Transcript See here Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Episodes with the Keyboard Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Extras